


Just Another Night

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-19
Updated: 2002-04-19
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: The boys are tired, but maybe not too tired





	Just Another Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Just Another Night

## Just Another Night

#### by Erika

Title: Just Another Night  
Author: Erika  
Feedback to:   
Author's Website:   
Date Archived: 04/19/02  
Category: PWP     
Pairing: Langly/Byers         
Rating: Not Rated  
Spoilers: None  
Permission to Archive: If you want it, take it.  
Series or Sequel/Prequel:   
Notes:   
Warnings: NC-17 m/m smut, profanity. Plus I deliberately and repeatedly say "spatula" instead of "pancake turner". Also, I make tacky suggestions about various snack foods.  
Disclaimer: They are of course not mine. No infringement or offense is intended, just a little harmless fun. No offense intended, either, to the fine makers of Jell-O, Popsicles, Twinkies, and Redi-Whip. (Most are just mentions. Only one of these makes an actual appearance, and in a wholly innocuous fashion.)  
Summary: The boys are tired, but maybe not too tired

* * *

I'm a newbie, just joined.  
Which probably says something about my sense of timing, actually, but I've long been behind the times. I have a habit of being the sort of person who turns up at five thirty the next morning, when the party is over and everyone has gone home, passed out, or been arrested. To my credit, though, I'm usually bringing along a little hair of the dog. I have hope, though. I mean, apparently people are still writing stories about Starsky & Hutch. Clearly our favorite paranoids have far more to recommend themselves than some, in my opinion most if not all, other active fandoms. When the DD-is-leaving announcement was made, I took it badly. I went into a funk, and stopped watching. I've never even seen an episode with Dogget in it. So I'm basically stuck in a circa 1999 denial, refusing to accept further CC-induced revisions to my little corner of the X-Files universe. The whole canon thing is--complicated, when you stick your head in the sand like that. I suspect I'm also doing this backwards, as I've been concentrating exclusively on original smut for years. I honestly cannot recall how it happened, but I stumbled across some X-Files slash and was delighted. So I'm new to the fan fiction concept as well, which should make for some really stupid questions on my part. I spent the last couple of days reading all the back postings to this list. (What a weird experience it is to go through all that in just two days... from go to the present--I'm feeling a little temporally displaced right now.) I'd written a few bits myself a few months ago, when I'd found a Frohike reference somewhere in a M/Sk and rediscovered my half-forgotten crush on these three boys, and concluded that I could have some fun with them. (Vicariously, anyway.) At first I was writing for my own amusement, and in fact that's why I still do write, but occasionally some of these seemed maybe worth sharing. Let's hope, anyway. This story represents one of my first efforts in the LGM universe. I do have a few confessions to make here: 1) I have only seen four episodes of the LGM program. (Wow, talk about outing yourself.) Feel free to call the Canon Bouncer or whatever, and break my literary arm when I go badly astray. Or, indeed, throw rotten tomatoes at me just for such a terrible admission. 2) I have no beta reader. Frankly, no one I know wants to even hear my ideas, let alone read the actual finished products. I'm occasionally told, "Okay, send it to me. I don't know who these people are, and I'm not reading the sex stuff, but I'll tell you if I think it sucks." Gee. So where I screw up, it's entirely my fault, and I expect retaliation from the Muse of Literature in the form of an afterlife spent being picked apart by her Harpies. 3) I did myself at some point have a relationship with a "Mariko". I used nicknames like "Mi" and "Ri". Regarding the LGM, "Ringo" makes me giggle, every time, which can sometimes be a mood-breaker. So, I've used "Ri". Hey, I'm bonding with Byers here. No further ado, a little hair-of-the-dog. It seemed a reasonable way to introduce myself. 

Hi, I'm Erika, and I like to make geeks say naughty words. :-) 

* * *

They let themselves in, tired but cheerful. Or maybe just punch-drunk. It was hard to tell. Langly pushed Byers against the door and kissed him soundly as he did the locks. Byers kissed back, leaning heavily on the younger man. 

"Ri, I'm starved," he said, as soon as he could breathe. 

"Me too," Langly admitted. "Next time we let Mulder drag us into one of those stupid unauthorized stakeouts, let's make him feed us at least." 

Byers laughed. "Well, we could have gone out with him and Fro." 

Langly made a face. "Yeah, you'd have fit in real good in a strip club, Suitboy. Besides," he added, "I was hoping for something more edible than burned chicken wings." 

Byers snickered. "I take it that means I'm cooking?" 

Langly cuffed him gently. "Well, I do have what I need to make Twinkie Casserole." 

"Jesus, Ri. The last time you did that, I nearly went into a coma." 

Langly laughed. "Let's go see what we have, Johnny." 

Byers followed him into the kitchen. "Probably some leftover pizza or something. There usually is." 

"When was the last time we had pizza?" 

"Um..." Byers thought. "Couple weeks. On second thought, if we do have any leftover pizza, I vote we throw it out without opening the box." 

Langly opened the refrigerator and ducked his head down to see what was inside. Byers took advantage of the opportunity to pinch his ass through the ragged jeans. He grinned at the younger man's yelp. 

"You keep that up, and I'm not feeding you." 

Byers was smug. "I keep that up, and you'll do whatever I want." 

Langly grinned and turned back to the fridge. "Uh. Hmmm. You remember how old this Chinese is?" 

Byers shrugged and sat down at the table, draping his jacket neatly over the back of a chair. "No. I think it's a candidate for the pizza rule. When's the last time we cleaned that thing out, anyway?" He pulled off his tie and laid it over the jacket. 

Langly shrugged. "It was Fro's job, last month. He said there was still room in it, and he was busy." He turned around and favored his lover with a smirk. "It's your turn next month. If I wait, you'll do it for me." 

Byers' lips twitched. "This is such an abusive relationship." 

Langly grinned and closed the space between them. "I'm an asshole, and you love it." He kissed John again, his hand wandering across the back of the other man's neck. 

John grinned up at him. "You are. And I do. But I'm still hungry." He stood up. "I'll make us some cheese sandwiches, okay?" 

"Toasted?" Langly's eyes sparkled with the delight of a kid on Christmas morning. 

"Is there any other kind," Byers asked, amused, as he dug through the cupboard for a frying pan. "Get out the cheese and the bread. I hope it's not moldy." 

"I'm hungry enough I don't care." Langly snickered at the shudder that ran through the older man's body. 

"That's almost the sickest thing I've heard you say tonight." 

Langly grinned, feigning surprise. "What was the sickest?" 

Byers washed his hands and found a spatula. "It was probably a tie between the thing you said to Mulder, and the offer you made me about the toothpaste." 

Langly giggled, "You seemed to like that one." 

"No, that was just relief that it wasn't some sort of even more perverse idea." 

Langly raised an eyebrow. "I thought it was pretty perverse. What did you have in mind?" 

John assembled a couple of sandwiches and dropped them carefully into the pan. "I'm sure you remember our agreement about Popsicles." 

"The one where you said they were an American institution and I was a commie for suggesting that?" The blond giggled again, definitely starting to run down. He pulled a couple of Cokes from the fridge and opened them, handing one to John. 

"That's the one, yes," Byers said, straight-faced. "The one where we agreed I'd call a doctor if you said it again." 

"C'mon, Johnny, you loved it." 

Byers struggled to keep from laughing. "What the hell makes you think that?" 

"If it'd really bothered you, you'd've run away." 

The laugh escaped. "So just because I don't lock myself in the bathroom, that means I'm turned on?" 

Langly snickered. "My rule of thumb with you, Johnny, is you're turned on by just about everything." 

Byers blushed slightly and flipped the sandwiches, pressing them down again with the spatula. "Get out some plates." 

"Uh-uh. We're goin' paper. It's my week to do dishes, too." 

Byers shook his head. "You're so lazy, Ri." 

"You sure didn't think so last night." 

The blush got a little deeper. "I'm too tired to even think about last night," he joked, lifting the sandwiches onto the plates. "What else have we got to eat?" 

Langly shrugged. "Chips?" 

Byers eyed the open bag speculatively. "How old are they?" 

Langly put it back. "If you gotta ask, you're not hungry enough." 

"I heard someone mention Twinkies..." John suggested hopefully, finding napkins and sitting down. 

"For dinner?" Ringo was startled. 

"Dessert. Whatever." 

"You must really be starved." 

He shrugged ruefully. "Lunch didn't do it for me. We've been up since early. And..." he grinned, "we did burn a lot of calories last night." 

Langly snickered as he found the box in the cabinet. "First Popsicles, now Twinkies. It's all part of my master plan to tempt you over to the Dark Side, Narcboy." 

John treated him to an enigmatic look. "Who says I need to be tempted?" 

Langly smothered his laughter in the sandwich. "Does this mean we can do the Popsicle thing?" 

"I have that doctor's number. I won't hesitate to call." 

More laughter from across the table. "Okay, okay. Christ, I hate to think how you'd react to Jell-O." 

John made a noise. "Jell-O is to be looked at in housekeeping magazines, not eaten," he said primly. "Or worn." 

"You're no fun." 

"You sure didn't think so last night," Byers mocked. He leaned back in his chair, tired. Langly tossed him a Twinkie. 

"Thanks." 

They ate in silence for a few minutes, letting the long, frustrating, day slip away from them. John declined a second Twinkie, and watched Langly dip back into the box. He stood up and stretched before he started to tidy up. 

Sudden movement made him turn around, and he found himself nose to nose with the other man. He leaned backwards slightly, and Ringo followed, pressing gently against him in all the right places. 

"Bed or shower?" Ringo asked. 

"Bed. Definitely," John groaned. "I'll shower in the morning." 

Langly hit the lights on the way out of the kitchen and detoured briefly into the office area. 

Byers slouched to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He managed an abbreviated version of his nighttime routine, grinning faintly at his toothbrush, and was crawling into bed when Langly reappeared at his door. 

The other man stripped quickly, kicking his sneakers onto John's floor and dropping his clothes in a heap. 

"C'mon, Johnny. Give up some of the blanket. Don't make me have to tickle you," he yawned as he set his glasses on the table and turned off the lamp. 

"This is still an abusive relationship," John muttered, but his laugh turned into a yawn too. He rolled onto his side and felt Ringo slide in against him, one arm possessively across his shoulder. He made a sleepy "mmm" noise and closed his eyes. 

Twenty minutes later, he was wide awake. He shifted again, trying to get comfortable, and felt more than heard soft puffs of laughter against his neck. 

"Can't sleep, baby?" 

John swore. "No more Twinkies and Coke after midnight for me." He turned and looked at the other man in the darkness. "Why are you awake?" 

Ringo pushed closer against him and grinned. 

"Why do I even ask," John mused. 

"C'mon, baby, I'll put you right to sleep." 

John laughed. "Okay, but if I hear word one about Popsicles, toothpaste, or Jell-O, Ri, I'm locking myself in the bathroom. You can explain why I won't come out to Fro when he gets in." 

Ringo chuckled. "I'm not in a Redi-Whip kinda mood tonight. Maybe just vanilla." 

John laughed until the long fingers found his already half-hard cock under the blankets, and then he gasped. "Ooh...." He pressed himself back against Langly, feeling the other man's erection hard against his ass. 

Ringo stroked him slowly and nuzzled the spot on John's jaw where beard met bare skin, and John was abruptly thoroughly aroused. He leaned back into the caresses, settling himself on his back with his lover warm against his side. 

He reached down to touch Langly the way he was being touched, but the other hand nudged him aside. The broad thumb moved across the tip of his cock, and John felt himself shiver with lust. Then the hand was gone, and Byers groaned in frustration. 

"Just a sec, John," Langly leaned over and found the lube. He put some on his hands, rubbing them together briefly to warm it, and then slid one hand over John's cock and one over his own. 

Byers whimpered at the sudden touch. A rustle in the darkness and then Langly was sprawled on top of him. John spread his legs and closed his eyes, panting, as Langly rocked his hips against him. "Ri... I'm not gonna last...." he managed, pushing up against his lover. 

"Me neither," the younger man gasped, rolling them onto their sides together as they thrust against each other in a rapidly quickening rhythm. 

Their cocks moved urgently against one another, trapped between them, sending shivers of pleasure through both men. John froze, a high moan escaping him as one slick finger slipped inside him. 

"Jesus..." He pushed roughly against it, countering it with thrusts into the heat of Langly's groin. "Ri... So close..." He felt soft hair across his face as Ringo nipped at his neck. A hard bite on the ear, a stroke of the finger inside him, a heavy thrust against him and he was there, moaning as he came. "Ri... Oh, God, Ri..." 

Langly pulled back enough to watch in fascination as John writhed against him. He felt the wetness between them, and the shudders in John's body. He watched his lover's head go back and the soft eyes closed tightly, the older man's face locked into a grimace. Another hard thrust, then one more, and Ringo was over the edge, too, clinging to John and half-sobbing into a deep, breathless kiss. 

Eventually, John pushed the long blond hair back so he could look at his partner. "I'm never going to be too tired for this." 

Ringo laughed shakily. "Me neither." He reached onto the floor and grabbed his t-shirt to clean them up. They settled against each other, exhausted and happy. "'Night, Johnboy." 

John chuckled quietly. "'Night, Ri." 

_end_

\--  
Harpy Handmaiden of the Goddess of Irony 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Erika 


End file.
